Juliet
by Lzy Feniska
Summary: My name is Magicka Quillius. And I am not allowed to fall in love. Well, at least not with the boy I'm already in love with.
1. Prologue

"You remember the Malfoy boy, right?"

"Yes, mother," I said, placing my folded robes in the trunk.

"You remember to stay _away _from him, right?"

"Yes, mother," I picked up my school books and placed them in the trunk, too.

"Good girl,"

I looked over my shoulder as my worried mother strode out of my room for the third time in twenty minutes. She was always on edge. We lived far enough away that it was fine, Lucius Malfoy couldn't get us, but it never seemed far enough. Especially with me spending the majority of the year in the same castle as his son.

I am constantly being remeinded to stay away from him.

Magicka, he's dangerous.

Magicka, his father hates us.

Remember the fude, Magicka.

He's not to be trusted.

None of them are to be trusted.

Magicka, be careful.

Yeah, well, whatever.

I mean, I don't like the Malfoy boy, but that's not because our fathers hate each other. He was a dick to anyone and everyone that got in his way and he didn't deserve any sort of sympathy for someone like me. Nope. Nadda. No way.

I closed my trunk and locked it.

Fourth year, this was going to be interesting.

I rolled my trunk into the living room and clicked to my white kitty, Moon. She came to my side and I smiled as I sat down on the couch to pet her head.

"You ready to go home?" I asked her.

She meowed in responce.

I smiled. "Me, too," I stood up and looked around, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready when you are,"

"Right," she came down the hall a moment later with my father behind her. "Good bye, dear, I'll see you when I get back," she said, kissing my father on the cheek.

My father embraced her, and then came to me. "Magicka, be a good girl, right?"

"Yes, father," I said.

He hugged me and kissed me on the top of the head.

"Off you go," He said, leading me to the door.

I followed my mother out to the car and put my trunk in the back.

The ride to Kings Cross was tired and quiet, as it always was. I was waiting for the day that my father could accomany me there, but it will never happen. He was not wanted.

I walked along to platfor 9 3/4 by myself. Mother was behind me, but I never waited for her.

"Magi! Darling!"

I turned as I was about to board the train.

"Yes, mother?"

"Goodbye, dear," she said hugging me.

"Goodbye, mother," I said, we didn't hug. I turned and went into the compartment where my friends were seated.

Michael and Olivia were some of my closest friends at Hogwarts. They were also in Slytherin in my year. they were some that never judged me for who my father was. I loved them for it.

"How was your holiday?" I asked.

"Fine," Olivia said. "Yours?"

"Same as usual," I said.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Yeah," I said, "you Michael?"

"Holiday went quiet well, actually," he said.

"Well, at least one of us had a good time," Olivia said.

"Was your holiday really that horrible?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain later," she said as the train started to roll.

"Right," I said, and sat back.

The ride to Hogarts was calming. Quite nice, actually, after the holiday I had just spent. I got changed into my robes and smiled as I saw Hogsmead come into view at the end of the ride.

"Come on!" I said jumping from my seat and dragging my trunk with me. Olivia and Michael ran after me, giggling.

The next couple of hours were a blur until we got back into our common room. I was quite happy with my life again until I bumped into someone.

"Oh," I giggled, "sorry," But then, I looked up.

The pale hair that sparkled like gold.

The cold grey eyes like stone.

The sharp features that told nothing of the soul inside.

I gulped as I realized who stood before me, and I began to build up walls around myself and take a defensive position.

I had run smack dab into _him._

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

We just kind of...glarred at each other from across the room. I never said that we didn't like each other...okay, maybe I did. But we didn't, we just kind of had to hate each other. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I tried talking to Michael and Olivia. It wasn't working.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him...did he wink at me? He got up and went to the door, his little group called for him, and he said he needed to go for a walk. He caught my eye and then left the common room.

I starred after him and then sat with my friends for a minute.

"Mage, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to go find a snack,"

"I swear, with your stomach, you should have been in Hufflepuff,"

I laughed and wandered out of the common room and into the corridor. It was quiet out here. I walked slowly down to the end of the hallway and stood looking up and down the corridor.

"Gia,"

I turned and smiled at him. Draco was standing in the shadows, half smiling in my direction. He held out his hand and I had a moment of second thought. We always did this, think for a second before jumping in. I bit my lip, and then a took his hand and he expertly guided me throught the shadows to wherever we were going to stay tonight.

"How do you always know?" I asked him when he snuck me into the small garden in the back wall that no one knew about.

"Know what?" He asked, picking an apple and tossing it at me.

"Know these places, these things." I said sitting in the tree that he had climbed.

"Potter isn't the only one that takes a fancey to midnigh wanderings," Draco said.

I smiled and bit into the apple that he had tossed at me. "You only take me to the garden on special occations," I said, "Like my birthday, or the day we had known each other for...how long was it?"

"Three years," he said.

"Right," I laughed at him, "So...why are we here tonight?" It was late in October, near Halloween, there was no significance of tonight...was there?

"Um..." He bit his tongue and then shook his head. I frowned and leaned back to look at him way up in the top branches. He smiled and then motioned for me to join him. I smiled and then climbed up to the branch across from him.

"Look up," he said.

I did. There was the night sky shining bringht for the whole world to see. "Okay?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you," he said.

I looked him straight in the eye and frowned. "Please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me, Draco," I said.

"I have to, Gia," he said.

I sighed. "Then get it over with."

We sat in silence for a minute before he leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek. "I can't say it out loud," He said, "but I think you'll understand."

I smiled and took his hand. "That I do," I said. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "We can't tell anyone, though," I said.

"Well, duh," he responded.

"But..." I said, "We can be more than friends."

He shrugged. "That's what I was hoping."

I smiled and then climbed down from the tree.

"Where are you going?!" He asked.

"Well, I don't want to get caught out here, silly!" I called up, "Filtch would have a hay-day. Two Slytherin out of bed, who would have thought?!" I smiled and headed for the little crack in the wall that you could get in and out of the garden from.

I proceeded back to the dorm quietly. I knew Draco was right behind me, wanting to make sure that it was safe, but not wanting to get us both caught. It's easier to sneek with just one person, verses two or three. I didn't know how Potter did it all of the time.

That was the only thing we disagreed on. I liked Harry Potter, he was nice. I was actually good friends with Hermione Granger, and particularly good friends with Ginny Weasley. They were nice. I like Gryffindors. They had this brave, reckless nature that I found amusing. Not like the cold, calculating minds of my fellow Slytherin's.

Draco, on the other hand, hated them. Well, on the outside. One time I got him to admit that he wished he would have made it into Gryffindor, but there was no way that that would have ever been able to happen.

I don't know how I made it into Slytherin. But I'm glad I did, because if I had made it into Gryffindor, I would have never met Draco.

THere are just somethings that you don't change.


End file.
